


同室操戈

by grassofyours



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassofyours/pseuds/grassofyours
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood, Gaius van Baelsar/Estinien Wyrmblood
Kudos: 14





	同室操戈

美丽喵前提下的盖喵，注意避雷

埃斯蒂尼安单手抖开墨镜，车门从外拉开，迈出车门的瞬间，他动作利落地把墨镜架上鼻梁，表现得像无法忍受加雷马的阳光。他的样子太目中无人，加上今天又凑巧是阴天，这行为起到了很好的挑衅效果，围观的帝国人民发出了不屑的嘘音，就连替他开门的那位帝国士兵也低下头，努力掩饰眼中的不满。

加雷马国旗飘飞在路尽头的花丛正上方，会堂乳白色廊柱外的弧形台阶上，他的老对手、加雷马第十四军团长，盖乌斯·范·巴埃萨戎装肃穆，他没有戴头盔，埃斯蒂尼安头一回看到他的脸，在盖乌斯左右两翼，帝国仪仗队呈一字型排开。这是除国家元首来访外的最高礼遇。

“欢迎，埃斯蒂尼安阁下。”盖乌斯开口，“不错的墨镜。”

埃斯蒂尼安对盖乌斯的客套话报以冷漠一哂。

一纸轻飘飘的合约，长达五年的战争终于落下帷幕，双方阵营里为这张纸感到高兴的人，除了极少数和平主义者，就只剩下商人。两个国家积怨已深，百姓互相仇视，士兵恨不得再多打几年仗，大地和人民都伤痕累累。埃斯蒂尼安作为曾经的将军前往加雷马会谈，想取他性命的人可以绕国都一圈，埃斯蒂尼安像只张扬的雄鸡，在异国他乡的加雷马，能威胁到他的人屈指可数――面前的这位军团长就可以，然而他被合约束缚，只能和自己虚与委蛇。想到这里，埃斯蒂尼安心情畅快，盖乌斯面无表情地看着他，看起来并没有觉得不高兴，也不像认为自己受到冒犯。

“我们为您准备了守卫森严的官邸，请和我来。”

这墨镜实在没必要戴，这里除了花坛里的花以外根本没有别的颜色，一切都是灰白的，有点像伊修加德。埃斯蒂尼安拿下墨镜，大步跟上盖乌斯，走进他没有硝烟的战场。

两个人都没想到的是，次周就出了问题。

来加雷马的第二周，埃斯蒂尼安忽然无故取消了自己未来几天的所有行程，他已经连续三天没有出现在公共视线中，同行的艾欧泽亚人对此讳莫如深。已经有媒体跃跃欲试，恨不得用胡编乱造的新闻让战火再起。

盖乌斯带人闯进他亲自为埃斯蒂尼安准备的宅邸，不顾阻拦冲向唯一的卧室，他提着枪刃一脚踹开卧室门，已经做好了发生冲突的准备，眼前的景象让他大惊失色。

埃斯蒂尼安蜷缩在床腿边，下身赤裸，上身只穿了一件睡衣，地板上有些隐约的水渍，盖乌斯敏锐地闻到了空气中异样的气味。

“你发情了……”他震惊地喃喃自语，“埃斯蒂尼安，你竟然是个omega！”

埃斯蒂尼安的发情期恐怕已经持续了三天，他无法自己解决生理问题，甚至无法去成人用品店买硅胶的阴茎插自己――插了也没有用，加雷马的抑制剂是凭票据购买，埃斯蒂尼安什么都买不到，除非他向盖乌斯摊牌，说自己是omega，而且自己的发情期突然到了。

当然，他的自尊不允许他这么做，所以一切都搞砸了。

埃斯蒂尼安的状态已经很差了，他咬着牙，浑身瘫软，喘气的样子像发情期得不到抚慰的动物。他用尽全力拔高声音警告盖乌斯――即便如此也只有一点声音：“滚……你给我……滚出去！”

盖乌斯神色复杂地退出去，手握着门把手，低声嘱咐副官：“你们都退下，整栋楼都清空，谁都不准进来！”

副官心中了然，带领护卫离开，盖乌斯看着走廊的护卫依次退出去，大门重重关闭，才回到房间，埃斯蒂尼安向前挣扎了半米，手扶着墙，想取下自己的长枪。这对他来说非常困难，他的腰使不上劲，只有胳膊能发挥一点作用，就算拿得到枪，也威胁不到盖乌斯。

盖乌斯倚在门边，抱着手臂问：“你打算这么挨过去？你觉得可能吗？”

埃斯蒂尼安咬着牙说：“未必不可能。”

盖乌斯意味深长地说：“难不成你以前都是自己扛过去的？”

这当然不可能，如果埃斯蒂尼安每次发情都是躲在自己房间摩擦大腿、在发情期小心翼翼地避开军营里正值壮年的beta和alpha们，那他就只是一朵柔弱的花，而非叱咤战场的将军。他能自由地行走在艾欧泽亚同盟军中，必然是有人标记过他，有人长期、稳定、细致入微地临时标记他，他们一定上过床，但不存在任何婚姻关系――起码就帝国间谍的密报，埃斯蒂尼安没有和谁结过婚。

“谁？你的手下？朋友？”盖乌斯想了想，笃定地问，“是你那个年纪轻轻的上级？”

埃斯蒂尼安咬着嘴唇不回答，盖乌斯知道自己猜对了。

“既然你被人临时标记过……”盖乌斯蹲在这个发情的omega身边，和他保持一小段距离，“就一定知道，忍耐只会让事态越来越严重，你已经一天一夜没有出现在公共视线中，很多人猜测是我们暗地里有动作……等你自己熬过了发情期，艾欧泽亚方面早就撕毁合约，来救你回去了。”

他试着把手搭在埃斯蒂尼安肩膀上，没有遭到反抗，于是他轻轻抚上了龙骑士的后颈，埃斯蒂尼安身体微微抖了一下，还是没有反抗。

“我给你选择的权力，埃斯蒂尼安。”盖乌斯的大手按在他的后颈，粗糙的指腹轻轻摩挲那块皮肤，皮肤下的软肉一经按压就微微泛红，埃斯蒂尼安眼神迷离，胸膛大幅度地起伏，不知能听进去几句，盖乌斯依旧耐心，“你是聪明人，知道什么更重要。”

埃斯蒂尼安咬着牙命令：“你可以标记我……临时……标记，混蛋……”

他的话断断续续，气势却很足，“临时”二字的咬字尤其重，盖乌斯不满于他的态度，作为一个omega，埃斯蒂尼安太有攻击性了。他不再抚摸柔软的性腺，收回手嗅了嗅手指，有一股很淡的松香，盖乌斯没有在发情的omega身上闻到过这么隐忍的气味，不禁猜测埃斯蒂尼安的性生活次数可能屈指可数，匆忙又富有礼节的临时标记，根本无法完全开发他的身体。

盖乌斯一时难以判断这是好事还是坏事，他有加雷马人特有的自大，认为艾欧泽亚的蛮族都是耻于面对身体的原始人，可另一方面，他赞赏埃斯蒂尼安的才能武略，内心认为对方是和自己一样的战士。出于这种敬意，他决定帮一帮对方。

“怎么临时标记？咬一下你的性腺？”

埃斯蒂尼安匆忙点头。身为男人的特质让他不甘心雌伏于敌人身下，但omega的特质又让他恨不得马上张开双腿迎接alpha的侵犯。他用尽全力忍耐，除了寄希望于这个只有数面之缘帝国军人，他别无选择。

盖乌斯拨开他后颈上的发丝，毫无芥蒂地含住了那里的腺体，他很少为omega这么做，因此很不得要领，反而让埃斯蒂尼安倍受折磨。断断续续的呜咽从埃斯蒂尼安嘴里漏出来，性腺完全充血，敏感得仿佛一碰就会融化，盖乌斯细心地舔弄那里，牙尖一点点压过肿胀的皮肤，灼热的鼻息擦着他的肩胛，他没有即将被标记的感觉，反而觉得愈发情欲满载。

“再……用力点……”

盖乌斯皱眉，再用力恐怕就会流血，可看埃斯蒂尼安现在的模样，他又不能拒绝。

“用舌头……舔……吸那里，哈……哈……”

埃斯蒂尼安大声喘气，语无伦次地命令盖乌斯，却只能让自己更头昏脑胀。盖乌斯吸出了水声，他恍惚间居然幻想这声音来自自己的身下，幻想盖乌斯在给自己口交。

他们折腾了几分钟，不得不遗憾地承认，这个行为并不管用，盖乌斯离开埃斯蒂尼安的后颈，嘴唇扯出一道晶亮的银丝，他们依旧离得很近。

埃斯蒂尼安茫然地睁大眼，不明白哪里出了问题。

“我每次都靠这个……”他结结巴巴地说，“咬一下……我们每次都是这样……”

“常有的事。”盖乌斯说，“可能你们契合度比较高――十分遗憾，你和我的契合度恐怕很低。”

他深邃的眼睛盯着埃斯蒂尼安：“还剩一个方法，你该庆幸我是alpha。”

短暂的沉默，空气中只有埃斯蒂尼安压抑的喘息。

“你需要性交。”盖乌斯说。

埃斯蒂尼安满脸尴尬，发情被发现还没让他难堪至此，盖乌斯直白的建议让他有了被剖开的仓促。

“是……是这样……”他不知自己在看哪里。

“现在能给予你帮助的只有我，埃斯蒂尼安，但是我们是不同国家的代表，到目前为止，我们的国家甚至可以说仍是激进的敌对关系。”

“我想……是……是的……快点……”

“你选择让我临时标记你，这并不是我基于alpha身份对你的凌辱，而是双方都同意的交易，是吗？”盖乌斯说，“这是外交问题，希望你重申立场。”

埃斯蒂尼安此刻完全被交配的欲望冲昏了头，他越是忍耐，盖乌斯就越不碰他，他的身体就越叫嚣，他可以感受到浓烈的alpha的气息，这股热浪终于冲昏了他的头脑。

“操我！”他几乎吼着命令，“快点……操我！混蛋……！”

炙热的气息舔舐他的耳廓，他听到这个猛虎般的军团长说：“乐意效力。”

盖乌斯的信息素仿佛被打开开关，辛辣的火焰侵入埃斯蒂尼安的感官，侵入他的每一寸皮肤，他浑身酥软，被盖乌斯揽着腰捞起来，像丟烂醉的妓女般丢在床上，他听到盖乌斯上了床，粗糙的大手掰开了他的屁股。

龙骑士的屁股和大腿都紧实有力，掰开臀瓣，里面的景色能让任何alpha意乱情迷。埃斯蒂尼安的脸埋在枕头里，他被迫保持撅起屁股的姿势，将自己的肉洞呈现在盖乌斯眼前，不用说他也知道那里湿成了什么样，他从没像现在这样恨omega的本能。

他愤恨，羞耻，感到自己仿佛被凌辱，与他迫不及待的身体相比，这副表情倒显得更可笑。在盖乌斯的信息素中，他湿得一塌糊涂，烈酒燃烧的气味让他仿佛喝醉了，身体也变得迟钝。盖乌斯的阴茎顶住他的后穴，试探着捅进一点，并未遇到太大的阻力，湿漉漉的穴口甚至微微吮吸，欢迎他的侵犯。

“还不错。”他赞许，如果这称得上赞许，接着他一鼓作气，缓缓操进了埃斯蒂尼安的后穴。

埃斯蒂尼安闷闷地叫了一声，他收紧小腹，用了毕生的力气让这声呻吟听起来不那么动情，他无法忽视身体里那根粗大的阴茎，身体几乎被从内而外地撑开，层层的肉挤压着那根狰狞的鸡巴退出去，接着又被它顶开，他有种恐惧的联想，那些没尝过alpha粗大肉棒的媚肉马上就要记住盖乌斯的形状，那之后还能接受别人的爱抚吗？

盖乌斯老练富有经验，远比埃斯蒂尼安还明白怎样才能取悦他的身体，埃斯蒂尼安拼命忍耐，不让自己的动作和声音展现这种耻辱的快乐，他不知道自己的举动在盖乌斯眼中像小孩子过家家，算得上幼稚。他甚至没有感受到被撕裂的疼痛，尽管他此前从未容纳这么粗大的阴茎，在盖乌斯的身下，他只感受到了铺天盖地的快感。

盖乌斯压着他的身体，像交配的野兽一样从背后操他。他对埃斯蒂尼安不像一般alpha对omega似的呵护，他是领地的主人，对具有威胁的雌性宣誓力量和威严，他随时可以咬断埃斯蒂尼安的喉咙――当然，对方也可以这么做，如果他可以做得到。埃斯蒂尼安被他钉在身下，像交配中被咬住后颈的母猫，但猫的交配是痛苦的，他的交配只有自己给自己附加的道德约束。单从肉欲的层面讲――毫无疑问他喜欢这样。

“啊……啊……可以了……停下……不要……”

盖乌斯不耐烦地一巴掌抽在他屁股上，埃斯蒂尼安哽咽的求饶立刻变调成一声高亢的叫喊――在旁人听来，这完全是男人沙哑的嘶吼，只有他们两个人心里清楚，埃斯蒂尼安的理智断了一瞬。

再被这么操下去，恐怕再也回不到过去的生活了，他颤抖地弯起一条腿，勉强支撑着身体向前爬，他从未在战场上临阵脱逃过一次，却在一个异国男人的身下溃不成军，盖乌斯的手指掐进他腰上的肉里，粗暴地把他拖回身下。床单被埃斯蒂尼安蹬得像一团抹布，他死死抓住床垫，像溺水的人抓住最后一根稻草。

屁股被打过的地方泛麻，火辣辣的痛楚逐渐变成发情时酥麻的电流，身后的洞已经没法合拢，透明的肠液和前列腺液噗嗞作响，穴口覆盖一层细细的白沫，原本的褶皱都被操开，这对他已经是绝无仅有的体验，盖乌斯阴茎顶到某个点时，他忽然失声，双眼翻白，爽得几乎昏死过去。

“那里不――啊！别弄――”

盖乌斯气血上涌，哪里听得进他的话，阴囊拍在精灵白皙的臀肉上，肉体碰撞的声音盖过了埃斯蒂尼安的呻吟，在强烈的节奏中，他的身体随着盖乌斯的动作抖动，头发披散下来，挡住了半边脸，银白的发丝飘进他的嘴里，在他眼前乱飞。

盖乌斯活动了几下，抽出阴茎，埃斯蒂尼安解脱地长舒一口气，以为快要结束了，后穴无法合拢，红色的嫩肉翻出来，被一层湿滑的爱液包裹，像张替人口交的嘴。很快他的神经又一次紧绷，盖乌斯双手用力抱起他，让他坐在自己身上，很多alpha都喜欢用这姿势，操得足够深，也足够省力，可埃斯蒂尼安一点相关经验都没有，他茫然地叉开腿，看那根紫红色的鸡巴在自己屁股上滑了两下。

盖乌斯不耐烦地啧了一声，埃斯蒂尼安的后穴只空了一会儿，水又流了出来，他不得要领地放松后面，空气灌进肠道，空虚感让他几乎发疯。他鬼使神差地掰开屁股，主动坐在盖乌斯抬头的鸡巴上，这回盖乌斯轻而易举地顶到了阳心，埃斯蒂尼安浑身发抖，支撑不住身体，手环住盖乌斯的脖子，哆嗦着趴在人身上。

盖乌斯抱着他的腰，让他活动了两下，他的下巴放在盖乌斯肩上，下意识想咬对方的肩膀，回过神后又觉得羞耻，只能用力咬牙。盖乌斯雄壮的肉棒嵌在他身体里，他几乎能感觉到那上面的凸起的筋脉和血管，那不是他概念里的鸡巴，更像是凶器。前段翘起，他的小腹都可以看到鸡巴隐约的轮廓，那根异物在他的身体里进进出出，他仿佛生来就是被操的。

原本狭窄的甬道彻底贯通，容纳那根加雷马人的阴茎，埃斯蒂尼安勉强抬起身体，在体重的作用下重重下坠，盖乌斯又掐着他的腰将他向下按，让他完全吞下自己的鸡巴。在性交中疯狂的埃斯蒂尼安猛地一颤，盖乌斯操到了他身体的深处，从未被侵犯过的地方、omega娇嫩的生殖腔。他小腹抽搐，惊恐地躲避，却被更用力地按下去，酥麻和肿胀的快感电网般刺激他，他被操得泪水涟涟，几乎要干呕出来。

“不！不要！”埃斯蒂尼安用力挣扎，不知是浪叫还是求饶，“不行……太深了，不能……”

如果盖乌斯射在里面……如果盖乌斯永久标记他，那就全完了，埃斯蒂尼安充满绝望。他终于记起自己此行的目的，他是来谈判的，不是来被一个加雷马的alpha没日没夜地操的。

“你怕我在你的生殖腔里射出来？”盖乌斯冷冷地说，“我可不想突然多一个伴侣，还是个什么都不懂的雏儿。”

埃斯蒂尼安不会听不出话里的讥讽，他没力气还嘴，想说的话都在出口的瞬间被盖乌斯操碎成支离破碎的喘息。

“混蛋……啊，啊……别……哈啊……”

盖乌斯的速度越来越快，埃斯蒂尼安的嗓子哑了，口水和泪水全涂在盖乌斯肩膀上，他的大脑在快感中停止运作，也不记得自己高潮了几次，只记得最后，盖乌斯硬得胀大的阴茎抽出了自己的身体，他向前栽倒，感受到身前黏黏糊糊湿了一片，也不知道是谁的精液更多一点。

埃斯蒂尼安在高潮的余韵中剧烈地痉挛，嘴唇苍白，大汗淋漓，像生了一场大病，他长舒一口气，他不会怀孕了。

他瘫在盖乌斯手臂间，浑身都被汗浸透，房间里充斥着浓郁的松木味，他恍惚了一会，才意识到那是自己发情的气味，他没有过如此直观的感受，仿佛情欲的火苗融化的寒冬，长年被雪覆盖的松柏终于长出了嫩叶。盖乌斯的气味炙烤着他，让他的身体又燥热起来，刚解放的小穴开始食髓知味地翕动，埃斯蒂尼安不想再失态了，他搡了搡盖乌斯的胸膛，示意对方放开自己。

此刻让对方滚，未免太不知变通了，埃斯蒂尼安只是性子直，又不是蠢货，当然知道什么话不能说。他的发情期没有因这次临时做爱结束，反而有愈演愈烈的趋势，这是他万万没想想到的，他为自己的放荡羞愧，倒是盖乌斯给了他台阶。

“你不必为自己的身体感到羞耻，这就是omega的发情期，如果你接受了足够的性教育，就会明白，啃咬性腺的临时标记成功率不高，大多数情况下，不伴随性高潮的标记很难让你的发情期结束――与其隔三差五不痛不痒地咬一口性腺，不如一口气做……”

“用不着你教！我不是小孩子！”

“为什么不让他永久标记你？”

“我们只是朋友。”

盖乌斯意味深长地沉默，埃斯蒂尼安意识到自己说了一句蠢话，他和盖乌斯甚至连朋友都不算，他多此一举地解释：“我们很少需要短期内的第二次标记……”

“是吗。”盖乌斯一副并不感兴趣的样子，他已经是耐着性子听埃斯蒂尼安的话，如果不是发情期，他们或许还能坐下来心平气和地交流。苦行式的宗教教育能培养出埃斯蒂尼安这样不拘一格的天才，盖乌斯觉得惊奇，也总有点惜才之心，他把埃斯蒂尼安放在床上，自己则退开一些距离，好不让埃斯蒂尼安觉得屈辱。但他的过分体贴反而刺伤了埃斯蒂尼安的自尊，他不愿看盖乌斯的脸，内心烦躁，心跳地很快。

“我在这里陪着你，不会有人来打扰。”盖乌斯说，“如果你配合一点，最多只需要两天，你的发情期就会结束。”

埃斯蒂尼安摇摇头。“我已经好多了。”他脸色苍白，“让我一个人待一会，拜托。”他巴不得盖乌斯赶紧走，盖乌斯按住他的肩膀，手微微用力，他吃痛地抬头，看到了盖乌斯一丝不苟的脸。

“我不是在征求你的意见。”那人冷漠地说，“我是在以东道国的身份对你提出强制的要求，你必须和我待着这里，直到你的发情期结束。”

埃斯蒂尼安沉默了很久，等新一轮的欲望又涌上来，只能靠夹腿缓解身下的渴望，他才艰难地咽了一口唾沫：“……我得给伊……给他们报个平安。”

“当然。”盖乌斯宽宏地说，“这就替你安排，理由想好了吗？希望你暂时不要将实情告知他――为了我们双方好。”

“我知道，用不着你说。”埃斯蒂尼安极为不情愿地答应，他想下床找到通讯贝，双腿发软，刚踩在地上就一个趔趄，后穴流出的液体溅在盖乌斯脚边。

“在这之前我们得做点别的。”盖乌斯在他身后说。

END


End file.
